


Power

by Tina01



Series: All of Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Lucifer Feels, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Passion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina01/pseuds/Tina01
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer, being in a committed relationship, enjoy spending time together.Because of the turn of the events, they are 'forced' to spend the day apart and when Chloe decides to surprise her Devil by showing up at his penthouse, she ends up getting surprised by finding him singing in the shower, obviously gloriously naked. What is she supposed to do now? ;)A smutty one-shot for all Deckerstars. You're welcome.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: All of Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I've been working on this one for quite some time and, yeah, here it is. 
> 
> I do have to point out, that it's absolute smut - check the tags if you haven't yet - so... I regret nothing! Wink, wink ;)
> 
> Enjoy! See you at the bottom!
> 
> P.S.: Please let me know if you notice any mistakes - I'll check it out and if I think they should be fixed, I'll do so. Thank you.

One thing Chloe keeps forgetting is how much power they have over each other. Whether they like it or not or whether they admit it or not, it's true. It's how it's always been and Chloe can only assume, it's how it'll always be. And you won't hear her complaining. No, no. Or Lucifer, for that matter.

Yes, there are times, when Chloe wants nothing else than to beat the shit out of Lucifer - excuse her phrasing -, but there are also times when she wants absolutely nothing else than to hold him as close as possible in her embrace and never let go.

Today is one of those times. In a slightly naughtier version, but still. ...

Somehow, Chloe finishes early with her work for the day and decides to be spontaneous and drive from the precinct straight to Lucifer's penthouse. You see, for some reason, Lucifer skipped work today and his absence was noticed by everyone. As if she didn't miss the presence of her devilish - yes, pun intended - of a boyfriend and partner herself, everyone kept asking her where is he. Talk about a strange day, Chloe thinks to herself while in the elevator on her way up to check on Lucifer.

The elevator's ding makes her arrival known, but Lucifer is nowhere to be seen. However, Chloe isn't too worried, despite the happenings from the past, when she found the penthouse completely empty and Lucifer long gone. No, she isn't worried, because as soon as she steps forward, she hears a male voice belting out a song she isn't familiar with, from the top of his lungs, while being accompanied by the shower. Oh, someone's taking a shower! Chloe thinks to herself - naughty thoughts swirling around in her head - and slowly making her way in the direction of the bathroom.

Each step she makes, Lucifer's voice is louder and louder and Chloe's smile on her face wider and wider. She loves it when Lucifer plays the piano, but when he signs... Well, she finds his singing even better and it's all because of his voice. If Chloe could listen to anything for the rest of her life, it would be Lucifer Morningstar's voice - and it doesn't even matter, what he would be saying, but she does go crazy whenever he's trying to be all seductive and sexy. Lucifer's voice does things to her body which she will never be able to explain to anyone. She'd like to add, that not even to Lucifer himself, but that is useless, cause he knows the exact effect he has on her with his voice and he loves to make good use of the said knowledge.

Chloe stalks slowly now towards the bathroom and opens the door to take a peek inside. Lucifer is in the middle of rinsing himself off, of some expensive shower gel, almost done with the whole thing, while still belting out the words to the same song Chloe doesn't find familiar. Perfect! - She thinks to herself - perfect timing! Now, I'll just ...

She slowly slips through the door and quickly closes it behind her. With each step she takes, she discards one item of her clothing until she stops at the edge of the shower stall, in only her bra and panties. Lucifer is still lost in his own singing, but the moment he notices moving in the peripheral vision, his mouth snap together and his head whips around in her direction.

His jaw falls open when he notices Chloe standing in front of him in nothing but her - to him sexy - underwear. Chloe nervously shifts her weight from right to left, all because of his scorching stare roaming all over her body.

"Detective!" Lucifer breathes out in surprise, hardly believing his eyes. In his opinion, there's a breathtaking angel standing half-naked in his bathroom. Oh, the things he wants to do to her! He thinks to himself and out of nowhere, finds it difficult to breathe.

Chloe offers a somewhat shy "Hi" and smile his way, not really knowing how to proceed. Sure, she feels the power she has over him and at the same time, the power he has over her, but she feels overwhelmed with emotions for finding him wet and naked in the middle of his shower after not seeing him for the whole day. She really missed him today, she realizes.

Lucifer makes the decision for both of them by slowly making his way to stand exactly in front of her, water droplets running down his chiselled chest, past his hips and down his muscled and toned legs to the tile floor. Chloe can't help herself but follow the enticing droplets with her hungry gaze but quickly snaps herself out of it since he's now standing right in front of her. 

Their gazes meet and they notice how they're both breathing extremely heavy now, high in anticipation for what could come. Lucifer glides his hands past her arms, leaving goosebumps on her skin, to rest them on her shoulders, then slowly but firmly pulls at her bra straps, never breaking their eye contact. 

Chloe feels like she could combust right at this second, what with all the sexual tension in the bathroom and they've hardly even touched. Gulp.

Lucifer lets go of the straps, which are now resting lower on her arms and moves a bit closer to her, still looking deeply into her eyes and reaches behind her back, to expertly unhook her bra with his fingers. The bra unceremoniously falls to the wet tile floor, but none of the two gives it a second thought.

Steam from the shower and droplets from Lucifer's chest, since he's standing so, so close to Chloe, hit her breasts and a gasp escapes her mouth at the surprise of it, which of course does not go unnoticed by Lucifer. He offers her a smug smirk in return and takes a step back. What is he doing? She thinks to herself.

The answer is obvious in a second when Lucifer drops to his knees and puts both of his hands on Chloe's hips or rather, her panties, to be more exact. He slowly starts to pull them down her long legs, his eyes roaming all over her face, but not lower. 'It builds the anticipation for what is yet to come', he told her once, always the expert. She definitely agrees with him at this moment, since she's now almost visibly shaking with the need for this gorgeous man in front of her.

When he pulls her panties all the way down, to her feet, she steps out of them and they're thrown carelessly somewhere behind her. 

"Exquisite" Lucifer whispers basically to himself, with his eyes roaming all over her body.

Chloe expects him to rise up at once and can hardly wait to kiss him properly, but he surprises her by moving backwards, still on his knees, and guiding her further into the shower stall. Of course, she follows him blindingly. He doesn't even have to ask.

They stop their moving directly under the streaming water and he surprises her once again, this time by softly caressing her calves and making his way up her legs. Now, Chloe is usually extremely ticklish and not only when someone tickles her stomach, but also if someone tickles her other body parts. Lucifer knows that better than anyone. However, the way he presses his fingers on her legs higher and higher reminds her of nothing close to tickling, but more of him worshipping her skin. It's a whole new experience, Chloe concludes in her mind. How is her brain still able to function at this point, is beyond her.

Lucifer continues his work, completely ignoring her most intimate areas and massages her stomach, then arms, one by one. Chloe can't help but let out a sigh or two, feeling relaxation settling upon her, despite not laying horizontally, but actually standing. Her now hazy gaze finds his dark one since he's now standing all tall and handsome in front of her and they slowly lean towards each other. Finally! Chloe thinks to herself.

The second their lips meet, something snaps deep within her and she almost jumps him right then and there. Lucifer lets out a throaty chuckle, grabs her arms with both of his hands and quickly turns them around in the shower stall.

Chloe squeaks in surprise but lets him move her however he pleases and she ends up with her back firmly against the somewhat still cold tiles, her hands in both of his, high above her head, pinned to the wall. She feels goosebumps all over her body and it's not only because of the cold tiles and the position she's in. It's mostly because of the predatory look in the brown orbs of the man, heavily panting in front of her.

Lucifer pushes his lower body against hers and at that moment they can feel each and every breath they take which only adds to the tension between them.

A heartbeat later his lips find their way to her neck, trailing hot, but soft kisses anywhere he can reach, showering her with his attention.

"Ungh..." Chloe can't help but let out a soft moan here and there, from all the pleasure he's inviting from her. 

Lucifer continues his ministrations to her skin by then going lower and lower, which makes him release his hold on her hands and Chloe uses that to her advantage immediately by freely roaming her fingers all over his body, to make up for the lost time.

Trailing her hands all over his shoulders and back is one of her favourite things to do to him. And, it's not only because she loves to have him looming above her, but because sometimes when everything gets to be too much for him, when he feels too strongly, he finally allows himself to completely let go and unfurls his beautiful white angel wings behind him. Yeah, in Chloe's opinion, nothing beats making love to her Lucifer with his wings wide open. Period. Enough said.

Short kisses across her stomach snap her back to here and now and she quickly opens her eyes which she doesn't even remember closing in the first place. Her gaze falls down, only to find Lucifer once again on his knees, right there in front of her. She has to admit, she does like this view. Lucifer catches her eyes and gives her a smirk of his own, mischief obvious in his brown orbs.

And then he leans forward.

"Ooohh..." The moment his lips and tongue touch her clit, all Chloe's coherent thoughts fly out the window. Bye-bye.

Many things happen at once. One, she lets out an embarrassingly loud and pleasurable moan. Two, one of her hands slaps against the wall behind her, to keep her balance and the other finds it's way into Lucifer's dark locks, automatically grabbing him for all it's worth. Three, that in turn makes him moan against her lower lips, in surprise or pleasure - Chloe cannot really tell, she's long gone by this point - and four, the vibrations from his almost groan when she roughly pulls at his short locks make her release yet another breathy moan. She already feels close to the edge and he barely started.

"Lucifer..." Escapes past her lips, her head hitting the tiles behind her with a loud moan. She just can't help herself. All this tension that built between them... And now he's on his knees, the devil - her angel - doing things to her body that she didn't even know were possible. Not only is he the most skilled man she has ever been with, but he's also the only man who she ever truly and deeply loved. Like, really, really loved. He's her soulmate. And when his skills and their love align... Well, ergo mindblowing sex, filled with so many emotions and everything in between that Chloe couldn't even begin to name, if someone asked her to, that's how good it feels when they're together.

Chloe's rambling thoughts are interrupted by the sound of sucking and she feels even more pleasure making its presence known in the pit of her stomach. Lucifer is making sounds along with her, showing her she is not the only one enjoying herself. With a soft pop, he distances his face from her lower region, to check up on her, noticing her barely standing, leaning heavily against the tile wall.

He would be a liar if he said that the sight in front of him doesn't do anything to him. And he would also be a liar if he stated how the sight he's witnessing isn't straight out of one of his many wet dreams he has with his Detective. Of course, he's not going to say that to anyone. It's his dirty little secret, which probably isn't really a secret to Chloe since the woman knows him better than anyone in the universe - quite literally. 

Lucifer loves pleasuring women and has been doing so for a while now, but, nothing beats having his way with Chloe. Nothing excites him more than seeing her slowly losing it and it's all because of him. Yeah sure, his ego grows every time that happens but pleasuring a woman he loves and would go to hell for - pun intended -, well, that also brings immense pleasure to the said man and not to mention pride, of course.

Lucifer keeps with his ministrations, carefully listening to her sounds and reactions, noticing how she is already so close to falling off the edge.

"Lucifer..." She confirms his observation by moaning his name especially loudly and pulls at his hair, trying to get his attention. As if he could be thinking about anything else, he thinks sarcastically to himself.

He backs away a bit, to check on her, looking up from under his eyelashes with only lust in his eyes.

"Please..." Chloe begs, not even sure about what. She just does. She needs more and she needs him as soon as possible. Her other hand grabs his shoulder and she tries to pull him up, to her eye level. Lucifer gets the hint and quickly stands up. He automatically pins his lower body to hers against the wall, his hard erection an obvious proof of his want for her.

"Darling?" He gently asks her, although nothing about his actions is gentle. He's breathing heavily and slowly rocking his hips against her, waiting for her reply.

"Bed." Is the only thing she manages to squeeze through her lips before they both crash their hungry mouths together, moving in sync. His hands sneak to her bum and he effortlessly picks her up with his hands, as if she weighs nothing. Which to him, she does. Chloe instinctively wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, never breaking their kiss. A loud moan of mutual pleasure manages to escape them both due to sudden close contact in their intimate areas.

Lucifer carefully turns around with her in his arms, shuts down the water in the shower and carefully makes his way out of the bathroom. On his way to the bedroom, he blindly grabs for one huge bath towel, to dry them off. 

Them stumbling from the bathroom is as in one of the movies, someone would say. They're so enamoured with each other, they hardly notice anything around them. Not that there is anything to notice, they are alone in the penthouse after all.

Their goal is the king-size bed in Lucifer's bedroom and when they reach it, Lucifer releases his lips from Chloe's and softly lowers her to stand on her own feet. Once she does, he starts to dry her off with the fluffy towel in his hands. While doing so, he makes sure to pay attention to every little dip and dent of her naked body.

When he finishes, Chloe pulls the towel from him and does the same. She lets the towel fall from her fingers to the ground when she's all done and lets her eyes roam over his body. The drying off cooled them down a bit, sure, but there's still passion and lust dancing right below their skin, waiting to be ignited once more.

Before Chloe can say or do anything, Lucifer guides a single finger down her face, agonizingly slowly, and continues past her collarbone, between her breasts, past her stomach, stopping at her right hip. Then, he firmly grabs the same hip with his hand and pulls her flush in his embrace. Chloe's hands come to rest automatically on his warm chest while one of his hands stays on her hip, still holding her close and the other nestles itself against her rosy cheek, softly caressing her skin there.

"Beautiful." Lucifer lets a whisper out, staring deeply into her blue eyes. "You're so beautiful, my love." His voice wavers a bit at the end and Chloe notices some mist collecting in his dark brown eyes.

She finds herself overwhelmed by the feelings she has for the man, standing in front of her. At the same time, Lucifer can hardly believe that this woman in his embrace is his and his only. She means the world to him and a part of him acknowledges the emptiness within him that is slowly filling back up from not seeing her today. Stupid club management, he thinks to himself. If it wasn't for an absolutely necessary - and not to be cancelled - meeting for Lux, she could be in his arms way sooner than now.

But, what matters in the end, is her being here at last. All warm and willing, locked in his arms.

Both their feelings become too much for them and they lean into each other's lips for more contact.

The passion from before reappears in a second and no more words are needed. Only desperate caresses, breathy loud moans of pleasure and hurried movements.

Lucifer guides them so they fall on the bed behind them, him on top of her. He's careful not to squish her with his weight but at the same time is still close enough so they can feel every dip and muscle of each other's bodies, craving for even more contact. 

They're both slowly losing control and don't mind it one bit.

His hands find their way to her breasts, playing with one nipple and then the other, all while kissing her body anywhere his lips can reach. Chloe goes restless with all the attention she is receiving and automatically bucks her hips against his in a somewhat desperate manner. Her movement makes her grind against his hard member and they both snap with even more need.

Lucifer backs off of her a bit, with a crazy look in his eyes, only to notice the exact same look in Chloe's.

"C-Chloe..." He stutters out, barely able to catch his breath. Chloe notices his pitch-black eyes staring down at her and recognizes the look right away.

One of her hands finds it's way to his cheek, caressing him softly and whispering the words, she knows he needs to hear from her.

"It's OK, Lucifer. Let it go." She whispers to him. "I want all of you." She finishes with a nod and a smile on her lips, giving him permission to be completely himself. As if he needs it. Chloe absolutely loves it when he loses himself in her and she trusts him with everything she has that he will never hurt her whenever he truly does let go.

Lucifer lets out a sob from his throat - "Chloe..." - before planting another passionate kiss directly upon her lips. He shifts the weight of his body to his left forearm, to free his right hand and guide it to his member, giving it a firm stroke or two. 

A thought of her returning the favour to his member does cross her mind, but at the same time, she can see Lucifer barely holding it together. So, she quickly puts both of her legs around his waist and at the same time, entangles both of her hands behind his neck, nestling them deep in his dark and wet locks, holding him as close to her as possible.

A shaky exhale leaves Lucifer's mouth from everything that he's feeling in this moment. He raises his eyes to hers and then gently rests his forehead against hers, using the spare seconds before they become one, to collect himself, even if just for a bit, so that he doesn't simply plough into her like some horny teenager. He's far from one, but right now, he feels like he is one for real.

He rests the tip of his member against her entrance and slowly pushes in. Her inviting warmth welcomes him in as always and they both sigh in complete bliss for becoming one, once more.

Home. Being with her like this is like home, Lucifer concludes in his mind. There's no better word for it and there certainly isn't any place he would feel more welcomed then right here, with her in his arms.

Strong and bigger hands find smaller feminine ones when Lucifer grips both of Chloe's hands and moves them from behind his neck to the bed, above her head. Then, he starts moving his hips back and forward in small, but firm thrusts.

They both let out a grunt at the same time and Chloe wishes, she could remember forever, how he looks in this exact moment - looming with his wide shoulders above her, his hands in hers, holding her tightly, brown orbs now black from all the lust he's feeling. With each acknowledgement she makes, she feels less and less in control and closer and closer to her peak.

"Lucifer!" She exclaims when he massages that sweet spot deep within her. The pleasure makes her squeeze her inner muscles around him and Lucifer automatically starts moving faster, seeking more and more of their pleasure.

"Ungh." This time he lets out, barely keeping it together.

Chloe moves her hands from under his to roam them anywhere she can possibly reach. She always loves to show him how much she enjoys their lovemaking with touch and especially by being vocal, which is something, she knows Lucifer particularly enjoys. Yeah, there's a pervert inside of him, but everyone knows that. It's Lucifer, after all.

A particular strong thrust from him makes her cry out and scratch her hands now all over his back. Due to her hands basically touching the area of the skin, right beneath which his wings are nestled, Lucifer has no other choice but to react in a way that comes naturally to him from the beginning of his time.

He unrolls his shoulders and blindingly white angel wings make their presence known around them. He only ever does this when he's with her, a sign of complete and utter trust for the woman he's making love to at this very moment. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Chloe's eyes open wide when she feels a combination of softness and a breeze of wind on her hot skin. A feeling like no other envelopes all of her, the moment she realizes that Lucifer truly let himself completely go with the unfurling of his wings. 

"Chloe!" Escapes his lips in an animal-like groan when her hands find their way deep within the feathers of his spread wings. What else was she supposed to do? They figured out a long time ago that her touching his wings not only soothes him but if she does so when he's under intense feelings, such as buried deep within her heat, making love to her, it brings out the pleasure to him like no other. 

Whenever she touches him like that, something deep inside of him snaps in its rawness and he can't help but completely lose control. And this time is no different.

One of Lucifer's hands wraps itself firmly around Chloe's thigh, hitching her leg to go higher and to spread her wider. He starts to pound in her with a newfound passion. A tiny thought crosses his mind - he hopes it's not too much for her because he couldn't stop himself if he tried, he's that long gone.

Chloe shows him how good is he making her feel by reciprocating with a faster swivel of her own hips and holding to any part of his wings she can, fully knowing that they're both chasing their highs and are about to reach it in a matter of seconds.

Lucifer, noticing that, releases his hold on her thigh by lowering himself closer to her body, craving more skin contact. At the same time, he sneaks his hand to her clit, to help her reach her high with him.

"I need you to come for me, darling." He manages to squeeze through his teeth, fighting with his approaching orgasm, to stall if off.

The combination of Lucifer's fingers on her clit, his desperate plea for her to come and his sudden proximity - not to mention the changed angle because of the said proximity - sends Chloe off like never before.

"Luci-... ungh... with me! ..." She stutters, but he knows exactly what she means.

"Oh, darling, trust me, I'm right there." Is his breathy reply. His shaky wings proving his point.

They both feel they're about to reach the high and when they do, all hell breaks loose.

"Lucifer! Oooooh!" Chloe loudly moans, a second away from falling over the edge, while grabbing with her hands anywhere she can reach. Her hands end up with a tight grip on both of Lucifer's wings and that in return spirals him into an earth-shattering orgasm of his own. 

"Chloe!" He yells loudly, slamming his hips into hers, as deep as he can, pleasure the only thing he can think about. The same goes for Chloe. In her mind, it's all-consuming and mind-blowing, both at the same time.

After a while, Lucifer, now completely spent - and that says something, he is the Devil after all - can't really hold himself up anymore, so he falls down on top of Chloe with a big sigh. She accepts the extra weight with no complaint and a smile on her lips, accommodating her arms and legs to hug him even closer. Lucifer lets out a happy sigh and moves his wings around, to warmly enclose them around their bodies for extra calm and warmth.

Now that his brain works again, he admits this is the best part for him - still buried deep within her, arms and legs entwined, his wings spread around them to keep them warm and more importantly, in a safe bubble, through which nothing can come through.

He lazily nuzzles his nose in her hair, breathing her in. Her blond locks are all over the place but have a nice smell of her favourite shampoo and - dare he say it - sex, or rather, of their natural body scents and sweat. It's all so Chloe that he nuzzles his nose a bit further in her hair which in turn makes Chloe giggle softly at him, loving his sweet and cuddly behaviour.

They entangle themselves from each other sometime later for Lucifer to put his wings back - cue a sad frown from Chloe - and to wash themselves a bit, so they don't mess up with the bed any further. Wink, wink.

However, they end up cuddling together in the middle of the bed, warmly below the covers and simply enjoy their time together.

"I missed you today." Chloe murmurs lazily through her lips, breaking the silence in the room. She feels as relaxed as she hasn't for a while now and that's saying something. Lucifer hums in reply, also completely spent, but perfectly happy where he is - close to his Detective, holding her so close, you couldn't say where one began and the other ended.

The old Lucifer would be absolutely terrified by the power she has over him. But, this Lucifer - he who almost lost her more than once and will do anything in his devilish power for that not happen again - welcomes this knowledge with his arms and wings wide open.

Yes. This feels just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking to the end! :)
> 
> As always, I would love to know what your thoughts are on what you just read, so you would make my day if you could share little something with me in a comment or just leave me some kudos! :)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Much love,  
> Tina xx


End file.
